


ART: The Wreck Of Our Hearts

by jessie_cristo



Series: My ABO Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nudity, Sibling Incest, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: 2020 SPN J2 Reversebang Music Video & Fic Art
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: My ABO Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245239
Comments: 28
Kudos: 87
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	ART: The Wreck Of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphirott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/gifts).



> Big thanks to ladies in the Fic, Food & Fuckery (F3) chat who helped me search out content, gave me feedback and all in all encouraged me when I started to doubt myself. Love you gals so, so much!
> 
> I couldn't possibly name them all, but I wanna thank my fellow Wincest lovers on Twitter who came through when I put a call out for adult-natured Wincest clips that I had no clue how to find on my own. Most of the adult content stuff I have I usually stumble across and had no real idea how to go about searching for it. I asked those who had any in their private files to share and boy, did they ever!  
> You naughty, depraved and totally awesome guys and gals ROCK! 😏😉😜

So I signed up for the SPN J2 Reversebang 2020 Challenge this year as an artist instead of an author. I made a Wincest music video to the song "The Wreck Of Our Hearts" by the band Sleeping Wolf as a prompt for authors to choose.  
Saphirott chose and got me and we hit it off in collaboration right away. She got my vision for the video and I listened to and loved her ideas for a story which you can find the link for, below. 

Please be sure to check out the story and drop a kudos and a comment for Saphirott while you're at it.  
Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the art! 

xoxo - Jessie

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fic: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590668)

Prompt: Music Video

Because the video is adult rated I can't embed the video here. To see the video follow the link below.

**[VIDEO LINK HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxdez_rpDfw) **

Fic Cover 1:  


Fic Cover 2:  


Divider 1:  


Divider 2:  


In-Fic Art 1:  


In-Fic Art 2:  


End Pic:  


To make all images a matching set, I made them all sepia toned. 

All original pics and content in the video do not belong to me and I am not making any money for making them. So please don't sue me!

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments you might wanna give, so please don't be shy!


End file.
